Teacher Romance
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Lovino thought the new spanish teacher was out to get him - it was bad enough with just Francis around. Well, at least he's a good a cook as he is annoying. Spamano with bonus FRUK chapter!
1. Antonio

_**Alright! An Antonio/Romano fic! I've been wanting to write one for a while now but didn't have any ideas and I'm overwhelmed with school; then I got obsessed with the idea as them as language teachers and I had to write something!**_

_**I don't own Hetalia, if I did…I'd probably lose my mind out of happiness 8D**_

"Lovino! I'm only trying to spread the love~"

Lovino threw another textbook at Francis which hit him square on the nose pushing him out the classroom door.

"And stay out dammit! Don't you have a class to teach?"

With that Lovino slammed the door in his face and turned back to his class that had been gawping at them the whole time. Lovino calmly -calmly for Lovino- walked to his desk and took a seat.

"Well? What the hell are you looking at?" He shouted. "Get back to your work you little bastards!"

Under fear of death not a sound was made for the whole period. It was a mystery to all of Lovino's classes to how Mr Vargas got away with swearing and throwing books at other teachers - some thought maybe even the head teacher Mr Beilschmidt was scared of him. The more observant ones knew it was because Mr Beilschmidt was secretly dating Mr Vargas's younger brother the art teacher; if you could call it a secret when the Italian had painted a mural of them holding hands in his art room.

When the bell rang for lunch Lovino pushed his way past his class so he would be the first in the Modern Languages base but to his horror the tomato bastard was already in his seat. He made his way over to him until he was standing inches away from him and sent him a glare.

"Get. Out. My. Seat. Tomato bastard."

Antonio just smiled up at him and waved a lunch box under his nose.

"What's the magic word~?"

Dear God he was gonna kill this bastard some day. He gritted his teeth.

"Give me my seat tomato bastard!"

"Wrong answer!"

"PLEASE, give me my seat tomato bastard."

He raised his hand to his ear and fawned innocence.

"Closer~…"

Lovino pinched his nose and sighed. His brother's pet potato let him away with swearing and the minor injuries of Francis but he doubted if he killed Antonio he'd let him away without any repercussions.

"Fine." He chocked. "Please may I have my usual seat which I have sat in for the past 3 years, Antonio?"

Lovino looked as him he was in physical pain as he let out his words. Antonio stood up and in a quick second ruffled Lovino's hair and pushed the lunchbox into his hand. Lovino threw a stray notebook at his head but expecting it Antonio ducked and the notebook landed in the sink. Antonio fished it out covered in bubbles and read the name.

"Did you know this was Francis's?"

Lovino opened the lunchbox and took his seat secretly happy that Antonio took the time to make him lunch for the past few weeks. He shrugged as he ate a fork-full of pasta.

"It must have been fate." He gulped. "It's the lazy perverts fault for leaving his stuff everywhere."

Antonio took the seat next to Lovino and brought out his own lunch. For the past 6 months, ever since Antonio came to teach Spanish after the last teacher left, Antonio had decided to mess with Lovino's life in his opinion. His latest habit involved taking Lovino's favourite seat and not budging until he called him by name and not 'tomato bastard'. He didn't mind the free lunches so much. The man was a good a cook as he was annoying.

Just then Francis came strolling in, his face much happier now he didn't have a textbook wedged in his face. Lovino's slightly better than average mood was ruined when Francis slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"How nice for Antonio to make you lunch again my little Italian~" He squeezed his shoulders tighter. " This celebration of love is Magnifique, however I'm sure you'd enjoy moi cooking even more Lovino…"

Lovino smacked him in the face with the table. The bastard never learned. He rubbed his nose and went over to Antonio who was pouring a glass of tomato juice.

"Antonio look what that brute did!" He pointed to his nose. " How can you fawn over such a brat my friend?"

Lovino's breath caught in his throat. He heard an awkward laugh from Antonio and the sound of Francis being slapped on the head.

"Weren't you to have lunch with Arthur today?" Antonio asked. "As an apology for hitting on Alfred _and _Matthew last night. In front of him. In the space of 10 minutes."

Francis wore a sheepish smile that disappeared in an instant as he embraced Antonio almost spilling his drink on his shirt.

"Oh I forgot about that. I was drunk when it happened and when I am drunk I can't contain the love it is such a harsh punishment~."

Antonio smiled patiently.

"Lunch with your lover is a punishment mi amigo?"

"…He's cooking."

They all shivered at that. He walked to the door at blew a kiss at them both.

"Wish me good health!~"

"I hope you drop dead."

"Always the charmer Lovi~."

"Shut it."

Francis finally left hoping he could get to Arthur before the food became inedible and he could save it from the jaws of Arthur's oven.

An awkward silence filled the room. Antonio got out of the makeshift kitchen and sat right next to Lovino so their sides were touching. Romano slide away from him but Antonio pulled him back into a huge hug.

"Oh Lovi! You're so cute when your embarrassed!"

"Get off me you bastard!"

He half heartedly pushed him off and rested his hands under his chin and goofy smile.

" Why do you always have to be so touchy feely tomato bastard?"

Antonio's smile wavered for a second and he licked his lips.

"Lovi, how would you feel about going to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Lovino dropped his fork from his hand which promptly hit him on the foot and he shot up in pain.

"Motherfucker!"

He fell back onto his seat to see Antonio laughing like a madman.

"I-It's not funny bastard! This is your fault!"

Antonio gave him a hurt look.

"…Is that a no to dinner?"

The world stopped for a minute. Lovino didn't know what to say. Moments passed and Antonio was still looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and wandered around the room pulling at his tie.

"W-Well I, ah…who-what food?"

Lovino mentally slapped himself. What _food? _Dammit.

Antonio got his confidence back and bounded over to him.

"I was thinking this little Italian restaurant in the city. It's supposed to be one of the best. I know you'll love it!"

"Wait I haven't said yes yet dammit!"

"…Your saying no?

"No! -Wait!"

Antonio pulled him into a bone crushing hug lifting him up and pulling him around in a circle. Lovino's face darkened and he pushed him away.

"T-This better be some good food, bastard!"

"Oh it will I promise my little tomato!" He beamed.

"TOMATO?"

It was too late as Antonio was already skipping out the classroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell my class!"

The door closed and Lovino collapsed on the spot. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

_**I feel I could continue this if enough people wanted me to - the date maybe? Spain should really listen to people when they're talking to him :/**_

**Each reviewer will get a free tomato from Antonio's garden! ~**


	2. The Date

**So here is the date! I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it as well~ **

**Thank you for all those that gave me constructive criticism and thank you for those who said they loved the first chapter! ^_^**

**I don't own Hetalia ;_; Although I am going to be visiting Antonio this year! (SO EXCITED!)**

He was stupid for telling his brother what he had gotten himself into. The idiot was actually excited about it.

"Vee! This is wonderful big brother!" He said as he hugged him. "You can come on double dates with me and Ludwig!"

Lovino pushed him off.

"I'd rather kill myself than have dinner with that potato bastard! Never mind the tomato bastard!"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Then why did you say yes?"

Lovino blushed and folded his arms.

"I-I felt sorry for the bastard!"

"Vee~ you're a bad liar big brother…"

"Shut up dammit!"

Lovino gave him a smack to the head and leaned on the desk behind him accidentally knocking over a cup of water onto a painting.

"Shit! Now I'm all wet!"

Feliciano ran over and picked up the painting and tried to dry it off by flapping it in the air.

"Brother…you ruined on of my pupil's paintings…"

"W-Well it was shit anyway! It's the end of the day it shouldn't have been lying out. What the hell is that supposed to be, a giraffe?"

Deciding the painting could not be saved he put it in the bin and his face lit up.

"I'll just make her some pasta as an apology!"

Lovino put his head in his hands. Feliciano walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that no matter how much his brother complained about Antonio he really liked him.

Lovino emerged from his hands.

" I'm supposed to have dinner with him tonight." He mumbled. "What the hell am I gonna do? I've never been on a real date before…"

Feliciano was silent for a moment then he gripped Lovino's shoulders and turned his face to his.

"I'll help you!"

Before Lovino could reply he was pulled out the classroom by his sleeve all the way to his brother's car. People _really _needed to stop doing this to him.

"I look stupid dammit!"

Feliciano still had that annoying smile of his on him as he brought Lovino another one of his suits to try on. Lovino said he would just wear one of his suits from school but Feliciano finally persuaded him to wear one of his as they were dressier; the restaurant they were going to was very expensive.

"Vee~ he must really like you if he's taking you there~"

Lovino scowled at his brother. He tried to come up with a comeback, but to be truthful he was too nervous to think of anything. Antonio said he'd come to pick him up at 8 to take him to the restaurant. It was now 7:50 and his stomach was doing back-flips. Why did that bastard have to take him to an expensive restaurant? He knew since Antonio didn't make a lot of money as a Spanish teacher since he'd just started…why did he have to waste his money on him?

"Vee~ because he likes you a lot!"

Lovino flinched and sat up.

"Dammit Feliciano stop doing that! It's creepy."

"We're twins it's not creepy."

He jumped down onto the bed crushing Lovino into a hug.

"Antonio's a really nice guy! Give him a chance! Although I know you already like him~"

Lovino huffed and buried his head in Feliciano's shoulder.

"Thanks…but shut up…"

Just then, the doorbell rang making Lovino jump sending Feliciano flying off the bed.

"Shit! What do I do? What do I do - Feliciano?"

He looked down to see Feliciano on the floor rubbing his back.

"Just answer the door and have a nice meal." He winced.

Lovino's legs were frozen on the spot. It's not like he liked the tomato bastard but…what if he messed things up? Things would be so awkward…and he probably wouldn't get free pasta anymore…

The doorbell rung again and he slowly brought himself to answer it to find Antonio sporting a goofy grin and a bunch of tulips. Lovino stood and stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Hi Lovi!~"

"D-damn it tomato bastard I am not a chick! What's with the flowers?"

Antonio thrust them into Lovino's hands.

"I saw them in my garden and I thought of you!" He smiled. "They're red - like you now!"

"Shut up dammit!"

"You're so cute when your mad Lovi!~"

Lovino hit him in the face with the tulips with steam coming out of his ears. This was going to be a long night.

"You stupid bastard why would you take me somewhere like this?"

Lovino was overwhelmed by how beautiful the place was. They were led up the stairs to a secluded spot on the balcony which overlooked a quieter part of the city with a small park. Two waiters came over and pulled out their seats for them. Antonio thanked them whilst Lovino snatched the chair from his waiter and sat down himself, embarrassed at how elegant the place was. As if that wasn't bad enough they lit the candle in the middle.

"Isn't this romantic Lovi~"

Lovino pulled his collar and coughed feeling awkward.

"How the hell did you pay for all this? Whatever your expecting by making me feel guilty your not going to get it-"

Antonio looked hurt.

"No it's not like that Lovi~" He took Lovino's hands in his and Lovino looked like the tulips again. "My friend owns this restaurant! She owes me a favour. I'm sorry you I worried you~"

Lovino took his hands from Antonio's and humped.

"So your just a cheapskate then? I thought so."

"Oh Lovi you're so cute~"

"Shut up! You don't call a man cute!"

Antonio's eyes darkened with mischief.

"Then what should I call you?"

"W-What?"

"What should I call you? If I can't call you cute then can I call you adorable? Beautiful? Attractive?"

"No! Those words are for chicks!"

Antonio laughed.

"Then what-""Just call me Lovi!"

Antonio stopped laughing and took Lovino's hand again, holding it just tight enough so that Lovino couldn't take it back.

"Ok, Lovi."

Lovino looked down at the city as Antonio stroked his hand with his thumb. It felt nice. The bastard was alright once you got over how annoying he was.

He heard the waiter cough and he scowled at him for ruining the moment. The waiter took a step back sensing Lovino wasn't a man you'd like to get into a fight with.

" Are you ready to order sirs?"

Antonio picked up the menu and scanned it for a moment.

"Yes! I'll have Ravioli del giorno and to drink… Chardonnay. You Lovi?"

"Same."

"Very good choice sirs."

When the waiter left Antonio still had his hand in Lovino's across the table as if it didn't bother him that the waiter had saw. Antonio looked out into the street bellow looking at all the bright lights and spotted the small park across the street.

"Oh Lovi! We should go to there after dessert and take a walk."

"Sure…"

Antonio leaned forward in his seat and felt Lovino's head.

"Are you okay Lovi?"

Lovino jerked away at his touch.

"I'm fine dammit! I'm just wondering why the hell you're doing all this!"

Antonio's face fell.

"Because I like you."

"But why? I'm not exactly nice to you."

Antonio laughed and tucked some hair behind Lovino's ear.

"I like a challenge."

Lovino felt himself start to laugh which came out in a strangled croak. He really was once of those adorable idiots you just had to L- erm, tolerate. He was still annoying. Just a little less annoying than before. When their food came Antonio finally let go of Lovino's hand which now felt empty. Antonio popped the cork of the wine and poured Lovino a glass.

"Cheers. And thank you, Lovi."

"Whatever tomato…Antonio."

"Isn't this lovely Lovi?~"

After they had finished their dessert Antonio had dragged them to the park they had saw earlier. It only had a few benches and a flower garden, and it was completely empty since it was late at night.

"No it isn't! I'm freezing my balls off out here!"

"I'll fix that Lovi!~"

Antonio took off his jacket and put it around Lovino's shoulders. Lovino stopped walking and stared up at him as if he'd just dumped a bucket of mud over him.

"Will you stop treating me like I'm a woman! It's embarrassing!"

Antonio sauntered over to him and put his arms around Lovino's waist.

"But you're cute when your embarrassed~"

"So your doing this on purpose?"

Antonio smiled down at him.

"Yep.~"

Lovino realised what Antonio was doing.

"G-Get off of me you bastard!"

Antonio wrapped his arms tighter around him so their faces were inches apart.

"Then push me off…" He whispered.

Lovino felt his face heat up and his breath went shakey.

"I c-can't you've got a d-death grip on me!"

Antonio brushed Lovino's hair and touched their noses together.

"Lovi, I've seen you hit Francis multiple times I know you could knock me out if you wanted to~"

Lovino shivered. His heart raced. He'd noticed glimpses of this side of Antonio throughout their dinner. It was…interesting.

Antonio leaned down closer to Lovino until there was a hairs breath between them.

"If it's true…just tell me to stop…"

Antonio licked his lips and Lovino could feel the heat on his lips. When Antonio kissed him he tasted the drinks from the restaurant. The cold air around them intensified the hotness of Antonio's lips. Lovino's eyes fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

He felt Antonio smile against his lips. Bastard. Lovino pinched Antonio on the back of the neck for smiling which made him open his mouth. Lovino, with a rush of confidence, plunged his tongue into his mouth. He tilted his head and moaned. Antonio took over easily as he put up no fight, too lost in the moment. When they pulled apart Antonio hugged him tightly.

"I knew you liked me Lovi!"

Lovino pushed him off and lightly slapped him.

"Shut up dammit. You ruined the moment."

"Aww don't worry Lovi!~ We can do it again~"

Lovi pulled his tie bringing Antonio to his level, slightly chocking him.

"We better, that was average at best, Bastard."

Lovino gave him a lingering kiss and then saw three men looking at them. Antonio turned to where he was looking.

"Lovi if you're worried we can go somewhere else-"

"OI!" Lovino shouted over at them.

"YES YOU! GET TO FUCK OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO YOU!"

They dropped their beer and ran in the opposite direction. Antonio stared where the men had been standing with his jaw hanging wide open.

"That was amazing Lovi!~"

Lovino pulled his tie again.

"Are you gonna kiss me again or you just gonna stand there dammit?"

Antonio leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Right answer bastard."

**Reviews are love~ **

**I hope you liked this chapter! This was my first time writing a date and my first kiss scene so I hope I did this couple justice! **

**I was thinking of turning 'Teacher Romance' into a series of teacher chapters involving other Hetalia characters as couples - what do you think? :3 If you have any requests for pairings let me know! **

**Oh! And I just realised that when Antonio says "I'll fix that Lovi!" It sounds like he's gonna put his hands down his trousers :L By bad! **


	3. Supply Closet

**I'm really excited about turning this into a collection of teacher one-shots. I don't have the dedication to do a mulit chapter fic, although I'd like to, so this is the closest I can get. Although, If you like my writing enough I could have a go, but I can't promise I'd be able to finish it. **

**Enough with the ramblings! I don't own Hetalia, and here's some FRUK! **

"Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur looked up from his marking to see one of the freshmen students, Peter, at the door to his classroom.

"What is it Peter?"

Peter walked over to Arthur and held out a note.

"Mr Bonnefoy wanted me to give you this."

He rose his eyebrows and slowly took the note, which he promptly tore into several pieces and threw them into the bin and returned to his marking.

"You can tell Mr Bonnefoy to sod off, and to tell him to stop wasting my precious time with his drivel."

"No need to be a jerk about it…"

"Peter, I would advise you keep your comments to yourself. You know I'm not afraid to send you to Mr Beilschmidt's office."

He left with a mutter of 'jerk' banging the door behind him. When he was sure the corridor was empty Arthur fished the bin for the pieces of the note and arranged it on his desk. It read;

_My love, meet me in the supply cupboard in an hour~_

Arthur blushed and put the note back in the bin. That man had no shame. He certainly didn't have a school related conversation in mind. What if Peter had read the note? Knowing him he did, nosy git. He cleared his throat and went back to his marking. There was no bloody way that was happening.

An hour later Arthur was in the supply cupboard pretending to collect new jotters for his next class, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for Francis. When Francis came into view he grabbed a random stack and quickly headed out the room. Francis picked up his pace and pushed Arthur back into the cupboard, scattering jotters all over the floor.

"You prick! Look what you did!"

Francis laughed and pressed Arthur against him.

"My love, we both know that's not what you came for~"

Arthur huffed and pushed Francis away.

"I have told you several times," Said Arthur. "To keep our school lives and our personal lives separate."

Francis frowned.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Yes."

He pretended to be offended, holding his hands over his heart.

"Why do you have to be so blunt?"

Arthur smiled.

"You knew what you were getting."

With the last of the jotters picked up from the floor Arthur straightened his suit jacket and nodded.

"Good day, Francis. I will see you at a more suitable time."

Francis caught him by the collar pulling him back in and closed the door.

"No-no-no-no-no."

The jotters scattered again as Francis pushed him against the wall.

"Francis this is neither the time or the place - and I just finished picking them up!"

In the darkness Francis smiled.

He kissed him lightly, enough to calm Arthur's anger. Arthur was fond of soft light kisses to the mouth and it took up the majority of their time creating a romantic atmosphere. Francis pulled Arthur away from the wall and into his arms to kiss him full on, opening Arthur's mouth wide so he could make the moment a little more French. Arthur tugged lightly at his hair and pushed him up against the door. Francis raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"My love if I knew you were feeling frisky I would have brought-"

Arthur put a finger threateningly to his mouth.

"Kisses are all you're getting. We're in a school - _I_ at least, have dignity."

"Don't lie," Francis purred. "I've seen pictures that would make a pimp blush."

"…Oh Francis, you really are such a romantic."

Francis pulled him closer and bit him on the ear.

"I try my best."

Arthur grinned and as he dragged his hand up Francis's leg, there was a sharp rapping at the door. They froze. Arthur cleared his throat as he straightened his clothes and kicked Francis into a darkened corner. Grabbing the jotters from earlier, he opened the door to see Mr Beilschmidt.

"O-Oh hello Mr Beilschmidt! W-Wonderful day isn't it? I don't have time to chat my class is waiting-"

Ludwig held up a finger and motioned behind Arthur.

"You do know, I can see Mr Bonnefoy hiding behind those boxes?"

Arthur went scarlet and turned to see Francis coming out of his hiding place. Oh, crap.

Ludwig cleaned his glasses with a sigh.

"What have I told you two about this kind of thing in school? Have you no self control?"

"That's exactly what I keep telling him. I'm just too sexy he cannot resist."

"Shut up Francis."

Ludwig gave Arthur a sympathetic look and told them to not let it happen again. Arthur felt like a student again. Francis really was a pain in the ass.

"My love!~"

Arthur kept walking, increasing his speed.

"My love!~ WAIT FOR ME!"

Francis ran up beside him and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He kept on walking.

"Really Arthur," Said Francis. "Can you not go a day without going through every emotion?"

"Go away. I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

Arthur turned to him with a confused and angry look in his eyes.

"Why? You bloody humiliated me - again! Did you see Ludwig's face?"

Francis pursed his lips but his laughter escaped earning him a swift kick in the leg.

"Aww lighten up, as if nobody has caught him and Feli in the act~"

They stood in silence for a moment.

Francis swayed on his feet and brushed his hand with Arthur's.

"So…are we okay?"

He looked down and sharply grabbed his hand.

"Might as well, idiot." He mumbled.

Their hands relaxed and they began walking again.

"So, my love, your place or mine?"

"My place, I need to do something I didn't to finish at school."

"Me?"

"…Sometimes, I don't know why I bother."

Francis laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into."

**Woo! Exams are over and I can write again! (fireworks and streamers) ^O^**

**I don't know if you'll like this as much as the part but I tried! There's really no plot in this, but it's cute! **

**Review so I know if you liked it, and requests are welcome! I plan on doing either PruCan or RusAmer next time!**


	4. NOTICE

_**To those whom it may concern; no more chapters of teacher romance will be added. Some may notice that the Russia/America chapter has been deleted. This was due to low review levels which led to the decision to stop 'Teacher Romance' before it became stale.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the Spamano and FrUk, and while you're at it check out my PruCan story 'Easier Said than Done' (shameless advertising) ^_^**_

_**Lastly thanks to everyone who reviewed, each one of them made me smile and gave me to confidence to write more!**_

_**With thanks, **_

_**Nicola.**_


End file.
